Suture my Heart
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Castiel Novak has been working at Lawrence Kansas local hospital for six months. One night three ambulances arrive; Two brothers and one female. Little did Castiel know how this incident would affect his life for both better and worst. This may become Destiel or just be a Bromance.


Suture My Heart

Summary: Castiel Novak has been working at Lawrence Kansas local hospital for about six months. One night three ambulances arrive; Two brothers and one female. Little did he know how that incident would change his life for both better and worst.

* * *

I do not own Supernatural

* * *

Just as it was nearing eleven and Castiel was about to clock out and head home; it's been about six months since he was switched to the local hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. The loud noise of an ambulance's siren made him pause. By the sound of it there was more than one on its way and they would need all the help they could get down in the ER. Spinning on his heels Castiel ran down the corridor arriving the same moment three ambulances did.

"Castiel? I thought you were leaving?" Castiel's CO-worker Meg quirked an eyebrow at him as he stood by her side waiting for the ambulance doors to open.

"Figured you could use some help." Castiel shrugged.

Before Meg could respond however both of their attention was diverted to back doors of the Ambulances as one by one all three of them opened.

"What have we got?" One of the other doctors, Keith, called out, and Collin who was closest to the ambulances answered,

"We got two male, and one female! The younger man's got second and third degree burns running up and down his arms and legs, judging by the coloring on his abdomen I'd say a possibility of cracked maybe even broken ribs. The other males the same with a deep gash on left temple, Female fourth degree burns, stab wound to the stomach, all three with smoke inhalation, and all three unconscious."

Castiel frowned, at first he thought there had been a fire (which it still sounded like happened) but the stab wound was worrying. None of that sounded good. At least they weren't awake to feel any of it but that was also a bad thing.

"Let's go." Meg muttered.

Castiel nodded, and for the next four and a half hours they all were quiet except for the giving of orders, and the screams of the younger male as he woke up in the middle of getting an MRI (He was still a bit out of it) and a CAT scan as well (Where he then proceeded to fully regain consciousness.)

It wasn't until almost five in the morning that Castiel was sent home, after learning the names of the males; Sam and Dean Winchester, brothers and the girl was someone named Jess. Castiel didn't hear the rest of her name as he had stopped listening once his fellow doctor had said the girl had no pulse and they were calling it _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

* * *

Since he had yesterday off Castiel hadn't been given any update on the Winchesters, which was why after doing his rounds this morning he made his way into the brothers (At one point they were both coherent enough to demand the same room) room A203. After knocking and receiving no answer Castiel slowly opened the door and immediately ducked as something came sailing across the room towards he head.

"I thought I fucking told you-"

Castiel looked up from the pillow laying on the door to the man in the bed who abruptly stopped speaking.

"You aren't that Doctor from earlier…."

"Er…No. No I'm not. I'm Dr. Novak." Castiel bent down and picked up the pillow before hesitantly bringing it over to the man in the bed. He wasn't sure whether it was Sam or Dean, from what he could tell from under the bandages on the man's head he had short dirty blonde hair, along with the fiercest green eyes Castiel had ever seen before.

"….I don't bite you know…not right away at least." The man chuckled and winked, upon noticing how Castiel hadn't moved any closer.

Castiel blushed, "I'm sorry," Castiel handed over the pillow, "I've just come to check up on you and your brother."

"Sammy's still sleepin'."

Castiel nodded, mentally noting that the other Winchester with the long, wavy brown hair was 'Sammy' so that meant that who he was talking to was Dean.

The next few minutes were spent in silence with Castiel checking over Dean's charts before moving to the other bed to check Sam's charts as well, and Dean watching him the entire time. Nodding to himself at seeing the progress both of them were making, Castiel looked at Dean and told him,

"If you and your brother continue healing at this rate you both may be able to leave by Saturday."

Dean's eyes widened, "But it's only Tuesday now!"

"I know." Castiel said, "You two heal almost terrifyingly fast."

Before Dean could say anything back to him the door to the hospital room opened and in entered an older gentlemen with a scruffy beard and wearing a hat, along with a brunette woman and a young blonde haired girl.

"You're awake!" The blonde grinned, the man and women however both turned to look at Castiel.

"He alright?" The man said gruffly.

Castiel smiled at the both of them and said, "I was just finished telling Mr. Winchester here that should he and his brother continue healing at the rate they are then they could go home by Saturday If not then Monday night. But lets hope for Saturday afternoon."

At once it seemed like a great weight was lifted off all of their shoulders.

"Hey!"

Castiel turned and saw Dean glaring at him, "First off, I'm fine. I can leave today and my names Dean not Mr. Winchester."

Castiel met Dean's glare head on, it was nothing compared to the one his brothers wore when looking at him, "Alright than _Dean_. You are healing but not healed completely, your burns are still tender and need to be observed for a few days along with that gash on your forehead to ensure they do not get infected. Then either before Saturday for a day or two afterwards you will come back to get those stitches removed. Okay _Dean_?"

They both stared at each other after Castiel had finished speaking until finally Dean looked away.

The blonde whistled, "Whooo, you actually managed to get him to shut up and agree with you!"

The man snorted and the women hit him in the back of the head and glared at the blonde before looking at Castiel,

"Ignore them all. They're kids. My names Ellen Harville, this is my daughter Jo," Ellen put her hands on Jo's shoulders, "And this grump here is Bobby Singer."

Castiel's head tilted to the side, "A pleasure to meet you all, I am Dr. Novak. May I ask what your relations to Sam and Dean Winchester are?"

"They're family." Dean said almost daring Castiel to say otherwise.

"They are not on the list….there's a John Winchester but no Bobby, Ellen or Jo."

"Family don't end in blood, Doctor." Bobby said seriously.

Castiel grinned broadly, he wished he had a family away from family, "Alright then Mr. Singer." Castiel picked Dean and Sam's charts backup, "You and Ms. Harville are now on the priority contact list."

This caused the others to smile, mostly in shock, but Bobby and Ellen both told Castiel to call them by their first names instead of their last. Realizing he had been in the room for a little over an hour by now, Castiel realized he had to get going. After reminding Dean to stay in bed and rest, then asking Bobby to make sure Dean get rest, Castiel turned to leave.

"Dr. Novak?"

Castiel turned, "Yes?"

Jo smirked at him and hugged him quickly, "Thanks."

Castiel patted her shoulder awkwardly, "No need to thank me. Samuel should wake up in a few hours, he's simply sleeping from the pain medication."

"Hey wait!"

Turning once more Castiel saw Dean staring at him almost nervously, the others were staring at him as well, "Sammy he uh…he's okay right? He's going to be fine?"

Moving back towards Dean's bed Castiel said, "Your brother has second and third degree burns just as you, but he also arrived here with three broken ribs and one cracked with a few bruised, He's healing remarkable quick and should you both get out by Saturday I can guarantee you both of you especially him will be sore but give it a week or two and you'll be good as new….with the possible exception of a few burn scars."

Dean sighed loudly in relief, "Okay….that's….bad but good. He'll be fine."

"What about Jess? How's she?" Jo asked.

Castiel frowned, looking around at the others he realized they didn't seem to know anything as well.

"You…you weren't informed?"

"Informed of what?" Ellen asked sharply, a contrast to how she was earlier.

Castiel inwardly yelled. He always hated having to be the one to break the news to families. The Doctor who checked on the Winchesters yesterday was supposed to inform the family and friends.

"Jess…shortly after she had arrived in the ambulance was pronounced dead. We tried everything we could but her burns and internal bleeding from the stab wound were….."

Dean cut Castiel off, "Wait Jess is dead?!"

"Yes, I am sorry for you and your brother's lose Dean. And to you three as well; Bobby, Ellen, Jo."

"Fuck!" Dean yelled punching the bedding, "Damn it what the hell am I supposed to tell Sammy? Him and Jess fucking loved each other!"

"….You don't have to tell me anything Dean…." A quiet voice whispered from off to the right.

"Sam…" Dean's eyes widened. All of them turned their heads and saw that Sam was indeed awake and laying on his bed staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Bobby, Ellen and Jo shared a look before simultaneously moving towards the door, intent on giving Dean and Sam some privacy. Jo turned around about to tell Castiel to come with them but was surprised to see him already following right behind them.

"I figured they could use some time to themselves, either myself or another Doctor shall return later on to check on Samuel."

"Thank you Dr. Novak." Ellen said just as they heard sobs coming from the now closed door of A203.

Castiel nodded but said nothing else as he walked off. 'Now's as good a time as any to go on my lunch break….' He thought as what just happened in A203 brought back a few unpleasant memories from why he transferred to this hospital from his job at the old one in Chicago.

In the end, he was too swamped with work and filling out paperwork to go back and visit Sam and Dean in A203, instead Doctor Rheon's, who Castiel was sure was their Doctor the day he hadn't been here, went instead.

.

..

…

….

Castiel hid a yawn behind his hand as he walked down the hallway, he had purposely arrived an hour early just to check on the Winchester's though he wasn't entirely sure why it was just a feeling he had.

Stopping outside of room A203, where the brothers were currently residing, Castiel paused when he heard yelling coming from inside if Sam and Dean were arguing Castiel didn't just want to barge in...but he didn't need them aggravating their wounds either...

"Would you just shut the hell up already?!"

Castiel's eyes widened in shock, that voice most certainly did not belong to either of the Winchesters, losing all sense of hesitancy from before Castiel flung the door open and immediately stormed into the room glaring at some Doctor who stood in front of Dean's bed the both of them scowling at each other.

"May I ask what's going on in here?" Castiel asked politely and internally laughed at the hopeful look the Doctor threw him.

"Thank god, Dr. Novak my patient here was refusing to take his medication as is his brother!"

Castiel nodded and looked over at Dean and Sam, who he had yet to personally speak too, and the both of them were glaring at him. "Ah so Doctor...?"

"Dr. Kiel" The man introduced himself proudly, his chest even puffing out a bit.

"Dr. Kiel." Castiel nodded in greeting and continued smiling charmingly at the man as he spoke, "Perhaps you could explain something to me?"

"Why of course," Dr. Kiel grinned looking Castiel up and down causing both the Winchesters to gape at him and Castiel to internally cringe, "I'm always willing to help out a fellow... _Doctor_."

"Why is it that you are in here with the Winchesters?" Dr. Kiel opened his mouth to answer but Castiel cut him off and continued speaking still in that polite but suddenly deadpan tone, "Because as I'm sure you possibly weren't made aware but the Winchesters are not your patients Dr. Kiel. They are mine and from what I gather Both of them aren't scheduled to take their meds for another three hours."

"I-I..." Dr. Kiel stuttered causing Castiel to nod sympathetically at him.

"Oh I'm sure this is just one big misunderstanding," Castiel strode over and clapped Dr. Kiel on the shoulder and smiled, but this one far less welcoming and polite, "Perhaps you should be on your way now? Doing duties that are actually yours?"

Face beet red, Dr. Kiel turned and fled from the room leaving the door to slam shut behind him. Castiel stared at the door with a distain look on his face and sighed, "Slamming doors really? What is this middle school?"

Loud laughter behind him caused Castiel to turn around to see both the Winchesters leaning back against their beds laughing so hard it actually looked like tears were in their eyes but surely Castiel was just imagining that part.

Raising an eyebrow at them as they continued laughing for the better part of three minutes, Castiel asked dryly, "What it really that funny or did he actually give you something and its messing with your heads?"

If anything this caused them both to laugh a bit louder, sighing to himself Castiel walked over to the side of the room and sat down deciding to wait for them to just stop laughing on their own. After all, before he lost his mind his older brother Lucifer always said to him and Gabriel that Laughter was the best medicine for someone.

Smiling bitterly at the thought of his brothers Castiel shook his head and leaned back into the chair trying to get as comfortable as one could in a hospital chair which was very uncomfortable.

Sometime later during which he must've fallen asleep which was greatly embarrassing, but he blamed it on having yet another night of no sleep due to nightmares, Castiel blearily opened his eyes and saw Ellen Harville standing next to the chair he was in with two steaming cups of coffee.

Castiel blinked at her and immediately stood up and barely batting an eye at the way his joints protested the movement and instead gestured to the chair he was just in, "I apologize Ms. Harville, please have a seat."

Elle just stared at him long and hard before finally saying, "Nice to know there's at least one gentleman around these parts and it's Ellen remember? By the way this here's for you," Ellen held out one of the steaming cups of coffee, "Figured you'd need a little something to wake ya up."

Smiling politely Castiel took the cup and thanked Ellen before bringing it to his lips and taking a large gulp.

"Wait its hot!" Ellen said but froze momentarily in shock when Castiel just stared back at her unaffected, "Uh...never mind."

"So sleeping beauty woke up?" Jo smirked coming to stand next to her mother who swatted her on the arm.

"Behave." Ellen turned to Castiel, "Dr. Novak are you alright?"

Castiel gave her one of his supposed famous Mona Lisa smiles and answered, "I am perfectly fine Ms. Harville, I had just fallen asleep waiting for the two hyenas in the room to quiet down."

Now both Ellen and Jo were staring at him oddly.

"Uh...hyenas?" Jo asked, "Alright I'll bite. What Hyenas?"

"Why Mr. & Mr. Winchester of course, they thought it'd be the perfect time while I was in here to go temporarily insane, well, I hope it was temporarily." Castiel paused actually concerned for the wellbeing of his patients.

"I-I'm sorry."

Castiel snapped out of it and looked over to see Sam Winchester blushing and looking over at him, "Excuse me?"

"Uh..." Sam grinned awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Dean and I...we...we didn't mean to just go off on you like that it's just that Doctor before you was really annoying us and seeing you tear into him was way to funny not to laugh."

"I _knew_ you had a backbone!" Jo grinned excitedly.

Castiel looked over at her and deadpans, "Of course I do. Everyone does, if not it'd be particularly hard to walk around unless I meant to give the impression of being a Jellyfish."

Jo, Sam and Ellen all stared at him before breaking out into small laughter. Ellen slapped him on the back and told Castiel that he'd fit right in with them which honest to god confused him.

Deciding to ignore it Castiel asked, "How long had I been asleep for?"

It was Sam who answered him, "About an hour or two? I wasn't really sure what time you actually fell asleep..."

Nodding Castiel tilted his head in confusion and stared at Dean's sleeping form. Following his gaze Sam felt the need to explain,

"Oh. When we finally managed to stop laughing Dean conked out, I guess he was really tired."

Castiel stared at Sam and said, "You should follow your brothers example, you both need your rest."

"I know..." Sam sighed and laid down.

Castiel stared at Sam with no expression on his face but suddenly said, "I don't know much of you Samuel but I can tell you are a rare person, very kind and very understanding. I don't know what happened the night you were injured but I can say with the upmost certainty that it was in no way your fault." When Sam looked over at him with tears in his eyes, Castiel felt very uncomfortable and decided it was best for him to take his leave, "I'll be back in an hour or so to give you and your brother your medicine." clutching his coffee tightly in his hand Castiel spun and walked out of the room, not exactly running but close to it.

"Wait!"

Castiel looked behind him and saw Jo running towards him, he was very shocked, however, when she didn't stop in front of him instead she ran until she collided with his midsection and wrapped her arms around him.

"...Why are you wrapping yourself around me?"

Jo chuckled but didn't make any move to let go, "It's called a hug. And thank you...for saying that to him. You might not realize it but it meant a lot to him."

When Jo finally let go Castiel looked at her and said with a knowing look on his face, "When one loses someone important when they are within reach? Anyone would blame themselves...they desperately need to be told it's not their fault or it'll drag them down and haunt them..."

"...?"

huffing softly Castiel smiled at Jo, which she could immediately tell was fake, and said, "Never mind. I need to check on my other Patients but ill return shortly to check on the Winchesters and have a nurse administer them their meds." Not awaiting a response, Castiel turned and walked 0ff.

An hour later Castiel made sure to send Meg to distribute the Winchesters medication and spent the rest of his shift doing his rounds and avoiding room A203.

Just as Castiel was about a block or so away from his apartment, he had a habit of walking home despite how tired he may be, he received a text from an unknown number saying,

 **Cassie plz answer me. -Gabe.**

Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk Castiel stared down at his phone in shock, angry Castiel quickly typed back even though he knew it'd be better if he didn't.

 **How did you get my number.-Castiel.**

 **You know I'm a very resourceful man, Cassie ;) -Gabe.**

 **Goodbye Gabriel. -Castiel.**

 **No! Castiel please?! U just up and disappeared 10 years ago n this is the first I've heard from you! Where the hell have you been?! -Gabe.**

 **I'm 26. I can go wherever I please. Do not contact me again. -Castiel.**

Powering off his cell, Castiel hurried home and immediately lost himself in the process of a hot relaxing shower and soothing meditation.

Of course his relaxation did not last for much longer as his phone began ringing the shrill tune of a ambulance siren alerting him that the hospital was calling him.

Sighing wearily Castiel accepted the call and secretly hoped nothing bad had happened, "Dr. Novak speaking, how may I help you?"

The familiar voice of nurse Meg answered him, "Well that's one way to answer the phone Castiel,"

"What do you need Meg?"

"...You need to come in. I don't know the details but those Winchester boys are refusing to allow any doctors to look at them or get into the room without getting stuff thrown at them. Even the girl in there with them is yelling at everyone!"

Frowning in concern, Castiel quickly pulled on his shoes and ran out the door in just his loose grey sweats and a dark blue t-shirt, "I'm on my way. Keep everyone away from room A203, alright?"

"Bossy aren't you?"

Despite knowing she was probably joking with him, Castiel still said, "I'm sorry, but please?"

"...Alright."

"Thank you, Meg."

"Mm-hmm you owe me one!"

Chuckling lightly, Castiel hung up and stuffed his phone into one of the sweats pockets as he pushed himself to run even faster.

Thankfully he managed to get to the hospital within four minutes, though he was panting and sweating slightly as he ran in, Castiel headed straight towards room A203 ignoring all the odd looks both patients and his coworkers were giving him.

With no hesitation, Castiel swung the door open and stepped into the room just to get two pillows thrown full force at his face, causing his head to jerk back uncomfortably.

Opening his eyes. Which he shut the moment the pillows hit him, Castiel saw Sam and Dean and even Jo all staring at him with wide eyes and guilty looks.

Sighing, Castiel didn't say a word as he shut the door behind him and bent down to pick up the two pillows before slowly walking towards both hospital beds and handing one pillow to each Winchester.

Still staring at him with wide eyes Sam quickly said, "I-I'm sorry!"

Hesitantly, after his brother apologized Dean did as well, then so did Jo.

Frowning at all of them Castiel placed his hands on his hips and gave them all the most disappointed face he could muster up.

Almost immediately all three of them avoided his gaze.

Finally after a few minutes silence, Jo broke the silence gesturing at his outfit, "...Did they call you back into work?"

"Yes." Castiel said tersly. "I received a phone call that everyone in this room was acting out and refusing any to all of their treatment? I thought you wanted to get out of here quickly?! You won't if you refuse to let us treat you properly!"

Now they all looked at him in confusion before a stormy look formed on Dean's face.

"That son of a bitch."

"Excuse me?" Castiel said raising a brow at Dean.

Dean's eyes widened, "N-Not you! That doctor from earlier, the one you tore the hell out of. He's the only one who's been coming in here trying to change our medicacion."

Castiel looked at Dean sharply, "What do you mean? The only doctor I gave permission to tend to you was Dr. Keith!"

"That doctor from our first night here?" Sam asked, "Awake I mean?"

"Yes."

"He hasn't been in here at all." Sam explained, "Only that one doctor and a few nurses."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering, "Looks like he's going in timeout then." Castiel sighed loudly before smiling politely at all of them, "Get some rest, I'll go clear up this...incident and get your right meds to you."

"Are you going to get in trouble?" Jo asked.

Castiel shrugged, still smiling politely he said, "Don't worry about it. Don't let anyone else in until I get back okay?"

"We weren't trying to get you in trouble!" Sam said with Dean nodding his agreement.

"I said it was okay." Castiel said softly before turning and walking out of the room.

He had a doctor to go see.


End file.
